


[Fanart] Things Left Behind

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, giant spider crowley, monster fic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: This started as a scribbly sketch and then became a whole thing. I love this story, and wish there was more of it, but get that it was kind of a one-chapter thing. Still - - wow! What a fic! <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	[Fanart] Things Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602953) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**** closeup of that voyeur spider, because he turned out to be a cutie XD ****


End file.
